


as obvious as you can get

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, stevetony being utter disasters, their friends are Tired TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked: may i ask for a stevetony high school au? no powers. just regular high schoolers being disasters. pls and thanks





	as obvious as you can get

“I never should have listened to you two,” Tony moans from his hiding place under his arms. He presses his forehead harder into the table and wills the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Unfortunately, that’s not how physics works and he’s forced to stay a curled up ball of misery in the cafeteria.

 

Next to him and across from him, Pepper and Rhodey share a matching sigh.

 

“Listen,” Rhodey starts, “it’s not that you didn’t execute the idea properly. It’s just that-”

 

“You  _really_ should have mentioned your name instead of trying to be cryptic.”

 

“Because no offense to your boy, but he’s a little thick when it comes to romance.”

 

Head shooting up, Tony glares at Rhodey. “You take that back!”

 

“Tony,” Rhodey says in an incredibly pained voice, “you asked him if he  _liked-liked_ you and he said, “of course I do! You’re my best friend.” Nothing short of an  _anvil_ to his head is gonna make it clear you want to play tonsil hockey with him.”

 

“Who’re we talking about?” Carols asks as she slides onto the bench next to Rhodey.

 

Pepper points over at Steve’s table, where he’s very obviously showing off the  _bouquet_ of red roses  _someone_ had left in his locker. Sender unknown. Carol looks at the table, looks back at Tony who is now making pitiful grumbling noises, and asks, “They’re still being idiots?”

 

“He didn’t say they were from him.”

 

With a sympathetic click of the tongue, Carol pats Tony’s back. “Bad move. If you’re not obvious with him, he’ll never get it. Remember the time that cheerleader tried to get him to agree to a date by blinding him with her boobs and he just offered her his jacket because he thought she was feeling cold?”

 

“Classic Rogers,” Rhodey chuckles. 

 

Pepper points at Tony with what’s left of her pizza slice. “My point though is you need to  _tell_ him. Don’t leave any room for misinterpretation.”

 

“Fucking kiss him. That’s what I’d do,” Carol chimes in as she pulls her lunch out of her bag. “No way he can mistake what you mean if you do that.”

 

Tony makes another attempt to become one with the table and fails. So he whines, “What if he says no?”

 

“The same guy who happily waits an hour after school’s over so that he drive you home just because he wants to spend more time with you?” Rhodey asks dryly.

 

Tony’s ears  _burn_ as Pepper continues, “The same guy who showed up at your door with his mom’s chicken noodle soup when you said you throat had a weird tickle in it?”

 

“The same guy who picked a fight with the basketball team because they were badmouthing you?”

 

“Alright! Alright! I get it! I get it!” Tony holds up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. “I’ll be more obvious next time.”

 

“Like,  _really_ obvious. Maybe wear a t-shirt that says, “Will gladly suck Steve Rogers’ dick.” or something.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

Everyone seated freezes at the shocky croak. Tony for his part, also goes white. Slowly. Oh so very slowly, he turns around in his chair and tilts his head up, up, up and meets Steve’s shocky gaze.

 

Who knows where he finds the strength to pull his lips up into what’s supposed to be a smile but Tony does. And he says, “Hey Steve.”

 

“You want…do you…  _Tony_?” Steve pleads, clearly struggling with what he’s just overheard.

 

“I guess you can’t get more obvious than this,” Pepper points out.


End file.
